


Confined Infinity (ABO)

by AThousandBobaBalls



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Half-Sibling Incest, Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandBobaBalls/pseuds/AThousandBobaBalls
Summary: Humanity can begin anew, but our love cannot return to that of my seventeenth summer.In 3020 A.E., at the age of sixteen, Akashi Seijuro, Lord of Rakuzan, reunites the former Confederation, effectively ending the hundred years of chaos and slaughter. He establishes himself as the sole and absolute rule of his new empire, thus fashioning himself as the Holy Emperor of Teiko and Its Common States. The coming spring, he finds Tetsuya.At twenty-two, he marks Tetsuya, and two years later Tetsuya becomes completely his. His Tetsuya was sixteen.At the age of nineteen, 3030 A.E., his Tetsuya leaves him. He was twenty-seven.





	1. Chapter 1

 “Sei… ”

 

“Ah… Sei…”

 

A pale hand searched for the syringe. “Please… Make it stop… AH!” With that, no more.

 

This is the last syringe, Kuroko thought. No more. The last of the ten little vials of AM0862, the drug he called freedom. It seems that injecting the clear fluid into his translucent blue veins took the last of his strength, and he feebly sinks into the ground. No more.

 

Kuroko drowsily wakes from his dreamless slumber. In his right hand, he finds the syringe and an empty little glass vial not too far away. It was night. Kuroko knows although it was always dark in his one-room apartment: the heavy curtains filtered out any trace of light. He ambles to the mirror, and as though the mirror can reflect anything, Kuroko sees the sallow cheeks and all too prominent collarbones. He stares into the pitch blackness, an inviting abyss that lures his soul.

 

No sleep. No rest. No more. Pain keeps him awake, for who knows what the world of dreams may hold. This is the last resistance he can muster: to feel the ache in his eyes and soreness of his legs, his failing body. Anything is better can a dream of sweet nothings.

 

_ Tetsuya, how much longer can you wait… _

 

***

 

“Hmmm… how much do you think one bottle of this is worth?” Akashi glances amusingly at the clear bottle of AM0862. The liquid glistens catching the light of of his left eye that glows more brightly than the sun, and his lips curl into the slightly hint of a smirk.

 

“It would depend on the person. A healthy omega who is bonded and well would have no need for this,” answered Midorima, pushing up his glasses that haven’t been slipping down.

 

“But who would? And what price would they pay for it?” The curl of his lips foils into a full smirk.

 

Silence. The emperor was too lost in his thoughts on Omega hormonal suppression research or, perhaps, of the sweet reminiscence of his lover.

 

Midorima coughs that awkward cough, “Your Majesty, I beg that you excuse me.” He raises his glasses again, “I have a meeting with the chair of the Department of Public Affairs at twelve. Now if you would excuse me… ” He tries to recede into the background and hopes that the emperor would not notice him.

 

“Tell him to keep an watchful eye.” Akashi gestures him to go.

 

“I will, Your Majesty.”

 

“Oh, also destroy all of the AM0862 at the research facility. Tell them that funding for omega hormonal suppression research will be cut completely, Shintaro.”

  
“As you wish, Your Majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a newbie, and this is my first time. Minna-san~ Please be gentle and comment for motivation, criticism, concerns, etc. 
> 
> Also, my beta is on a trip right now, so it is not beta-ed.


	2. Chapter 2

_ After the destruction of earth, humanity relocated to Alpha X-A11 approximately 100 light years away. Nuclear war had significantly reduced population in scope, and only 40% of the remaining were able to board the XX Centurion in hopes to restart humanty in some way far in the galaxy. Thus began the new chapter of humanity. _

 

_ Although the conditions on Alpha X-A1 were viable for human life. Humanity was reset to point zero, and survival was harder than ever: the planet was infested with monstrous animals and plants. Yet, as if by some cruel string of fate, humanity was met with a deadly winter, which would later be remembered as the Late Nuclear Winter. Again, humanity faced decimation.  _

 

_ However, out of despare comes the strongest of men. A new breed of superhumans was birthed from the despair of this winter --- Alphas. They possessed superior strength and was blessed with  _ special _ abilities.  _

 

_ The ordinary relied on these superhuman warriors for protection. These people became Betas. Winter soon dissipated into spring, and what came with this new spring of humanity was another problem. _

 

_ Humanity faced a population crisis: reproduction rates are less than 3%. In addition, Alpha-Beta unions produced Betas 93% of the time, and only 24% of Betas could even reproduce. Humanity cannot afford to lose the Alpha’s protection. Thus through a series of genetic engineering experiments, humanity defied natural order to create the Omega.  _

 

_ Alpha-Omega unions resulted in Alphas 88% of the time and in Omegas 12% of the time. These asstounding rates amazed scientists at the time and thus the … _

 

Clash.

 

Kuroko slumps beside his bed. He has spent the last five hours awake. He tries to waste some time by reading one of few books he has,  _ The Histories of a Species of New Humans _ . The writing was boorish: copied sentences and paragraphs from other well-known works and cliche expressions, not to mention the disastrous grammar and obvious-to-the-reader spelling errors. This Dr. Nash A. Gold, Jr., Ph.D., 3030, professor at Teiko University cannot even consistently refer to the relocated planet as Alpha X-A11, an obsolete name only used in Old Earth astronomy, which has been renamed Aeternitas after the Winter. Can’t Dr. Nash A. Gold, Jr., Ph.D., 3030, professor at Teiko University afford an editor? How can the University press even publish such an atrocity? Aye, the all too pompous hypocrisy of the academia. 

 

But what angered Kuroko most was its idolatrous tone for the Omega experiment and anything Alpha. How can this foolish author, this Dr. Nash A. Gold, Jr., Ph.D., 3030, professor at Teiko University, so foolishly think that the creation of the Omega was good and just. Afterall, Kuroko is another direct consequence of the Omega experiment. 

 

What Dr. Nash A. Gold, Jr., Ph.D., 3030, professor at Teiko University blatantly ignored is that ignorance of natural order has grave consequences. The Omega, although fertile, is physically weak. After Awakening at around sixteen years of age, the Omega experiences biannual heats, in which fertility peaks, lasting about one week. The Omega must be marked by an Alpha during the first heat, and failure to do so may result in death. Thus, the Omega was born to be a slave of the Alpha, no different than the rows of glass bottles that housed the Beta fetuses in those factories.

 

Kuroko sighs. There is no way he can resist what has been encoded in his genes. It is a hopeless cause.  Even AM0862 can’t forever represses his natural design: to be taken by an Alpha. Be taken by his Alpha. To shut his eyes and be ravished by his Alpha again and again to the end of eternity.

 

Unconsciously, Kuroko’s hand travels to the nape of his neck, his fingertips caressing the swollen scar on his Omega gland.  _ Aka ... _

 

He can feel his Omega gland pulsing, longing for the touch of his Alpha. 

 

He can’t help it. The bulge in his basketball shorts grows.

 

“Aka… Sei…,” Kuroko mumbles, and his hands against his will slides down his basketball shorts. He begins to massage himself. “Ah… ah…” He bites down on his pale lips in hopes of suppressing the moans. His fingers twirl and tease himself, trying to mimic the way  _ he _ plays with it. It is too good, exactly what his body wanted, what it needed.  _ Just let me be lost in this primal desire. _

  
  
  


“Kurokocchi~~ Come out and play! I brought you breakfast suu~”

 

Knock. Knock. “Kurokocchi? Open the door~ I’m waiting~”

 

Kise. The same, old golden boy. Great. Kuroko took a few deep breath trying to quell his swollen  _ pants _ . “Coming, Kise-kun,” the same old monotone. He opens the door to find Kise drinking milk and some sandwiches in a grocery bag. A milk moustache forms on his upper lip. Kise habitually licks it off as he finishes sipping his milk.

 

“Kurokocchi, I brought you some sandwiches and warm milk.”

 

“Thank you, Kise-kun,” Kuroko takes the food and proceed to shut the door.

 

“Wait, Kurokocchi! The weather is nice today. Why don’t we go to the park?” Kise shoves his face through the closing door.

 

“Kise-kun…” Kuroko sighs, “How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not feeling well?”

 

“Sorry, Kurokocchi, I just thought maybe you'd be better today. Well, bye, Kurokocchi! Call me if you want to go out!”

 

_ Also, Kise-kun, the book you brought me was utter crap.  _ Kuroko smiles a weak smile and closes the door. He lies on his bed, his arm across his forehead. 

  
What  _ was _ he doing before Kise came? He turns his head towards the curtained window, ashamed. He distracts himself with thoughts about the park and how beautiful drizzly April showers would make it look. The trees and shrubs and grass would be that dampened shade of green, the sky slightly grey, the little creatures napping in their little homes. Kuroko scoffs at himself. He can’t go to where the sunlight penetrate for  _ his _ left eye is the Sun itself: where there is light,  _ he _ sees all. Nothing is unknown to  _ him _ , and only in pitiful darkness can Kuroko hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.


	3. Chapter 3

 

_ Crap. The pheromones. _ Kuroko realizes that Kise must’ve smelled the Omega pheromones that saturated his room. He can’t believe he was so careless.  _ No, it can’t be. _ Kise can’t find out that he is an Omega. If anyone finds an Omega alone and on the verge of a heat, by law, the military police will be notified, and he will be taken back to whomever bonded with him.

 

No.

 

No.

 

No!

 

Kuroko is repulsed by the thought. His stomach begins to feel queasy. Hurriedly he digs through his drawer and opens a fresh can of pheromone neutralizer, spraying it on every centimeter of the room. Grabbing the trash can, he vomits out acid from his stomach, nothing but acid. He forces himself to retch again, an act he takes as a sort of symbolic cleansing from his disgusting thoughts. 

 

Kuroko uses up the whole can of pheromone neutralizer and chokes under the overwhelming powdery floral scent. He washes himself, and drearily falls asleep at last.

 

Two and a half years he has been from  _ his _ grasp and many more he will be, Kuroko promises himself, a reassuring promise but nonetheless one that is promised to be broken.

 

***

 

Kise strolls down the quiet little alley that houses Kuroko’s dingy apartment, a quiet but crowded yet safe neighborhood.  _ Kurokocchi chose a good place ssu~ _ Kise’s thoughts diverge to the first time he met Kuroko. 

 

The sky was pouring rain like showers of bullets onto Kise’s smooth skin.  _ Hurry, the rain is getting bigger.  _ He was returning home to his job as a convenience store clerk. Two gang members jump out at him and tries to grab what little he has earned from job.  _ Stop! Stop taking my stuff!  _ Kise curses his bad luck and struggles for his bag.  _ Fuck off, you lil pieces of shit! _ The trio begins to fight when out of nowhere Kuroko slams a glass bottle on one of the gang member’s head. The other, obviously traumatized at this point, runs away screaming “Ghost!” Kise remembers how he and Kuroko went back to his apartment to dry off and how they quickly became friends, according to Kise at least; he seems to be lost in his reverie. 

 

Suddenly, Kise’s body tenses.  _ What the fuck.  _ Two hands creeps up his ass, successfully returning breaking his reverie. He is only a Beta, and he gets groped by a pervert?!  _ What the fuck!  _ He jabs his elbow back towards the stranger, and the stranger, a strong pervert indeed, quickly grabs both of Kise’s arms, twisting them behind his back. He pushes Kise onto a wall, locking Kise between him and the wall, and shoves his growing bulge between Kise’s big ass cheeks. 

 

“Shhh… Just let me feel you up, m’kay? I know you want it,” the stranger whispers, licking Kise’s sensitive ear, sucking his earlobe, and moaning as he rubs himself on Kise.

 

“FUCK YOU, Ahominecchi!” Kise shoves the big pile of mass off his body, huffing.

 

Aomine leans against the wall and catches his breath. He chuckles seductively, “Who did you think it was? A random pervert?” 

 

“Fuck you, Aominecchi, I was legitimately scared okay? Stop scaring me like this. I honestly thought someone was going to find out about… you know… ”

 

Aomine looks at the angered Kise whose cheeks are still blushing red. “Hey, Kise, you stink today.”

 

“What?” Confusingly, Kise sniffs his shirt. He always showers and puts on cologne before he goes out… unlike Aomine. He catches a whiff of Omega pheromones. “Oh, this must be Kurokocchi’s. I visited earlier today. I must have interrupted him doing the naughty, teehee.”

 

“Hey, stop thinking about that wimpy friend and do something about  _ this _ .” Aomine eyes the huge bulge in his pants.

 

A visible deep pink tints Kise’s cheeks again. “Shut up~” Kise grabs Aomine’s hand and briskly leads him back to his apartment. 

 

Aomine shoves Kise onto the door of his apartment and his tongue into Kise’s mouth. He kisses him hungrily, sucking and tugging on Kise’s lower lips. “God, you taste so good,” he begins to make his way down, first the corner of Kise’s mouth then his beautiful neck and shoulders, planting deep red markings along the way. 

 

“Aominecchi~ We… we… are still outside… you know,” Kise moans as he tries to turn and fumble with the lock. After some struggles, he finally opens the door. Aomine picks him up and throws him on the sofa and straddles him. He smirks. In one motion he takes off his shirt, and Aomine knows that Kise cannot remove his eyes from his  _ extremely _ well-built body. Aomine’s chest is a deep tan and chiseled, each knot of muscles signifies immeasurable strength and beauty. His shoulders are square and broad, arms well defined. Kise has always been entranced by his primordial body, so raw and so unconstrained, like the first man at the dawn time, seeking to conquer the world. Kise kisses his abs and unzips his jeans, licking, no worshipping, his clothed member. 

 

“Fuck,” Aomine grumbles. He strips his underwear and shoves his member into Kise’s hot little mouth. “You like that, don’t you, little whore?”

 

Kise closes his eyes. He twirls his tongue round and round it, giving extra attention to the head. Aomine’s salty precum fills his mouth. A satisfaction arises in Kise to see Aomine so turned on because of him, Aomine’s large hands entangled in Kise’s golden hair as Kise deep throats him once and then twice. 

 

“Fuck, Kise. Fuck, you are so good,” Aomine moans as he begins to fuck Kise’s mouth, a rhythmic thrusting of his hips. “You like it rough, don’t you?” Kise responds by taking his entire length in again. “Huh? Answer me, you little slut!” Oh god knows how Aomine’s dirty talk turns Kise on. “Answer me.” Aomine pulls his member out of Kise’s mouth. He wants to see Kise dissolve into a blushing mess. “C’mon say it,” he teases Kise’s nipple. The friction is too much for Kise to bear and drives him past the point of reason. He need Aomine in him. Now.

 

“Yes,” Kise whimpers, “Yes,  _ daddy _ .”  _ Oh god, Aominecchi is stroking himself. _

 

“Fuck, Kise.” He comes all over Kise’s pretty face. Kise seductively licks the cum on the corner of his mouth.

 

“Mmm… Aominecchi’s so good.” His almond shaped eyes stare straight into Aomine’s indigo ones, passion coursing through like waves from the dark, stormy sea.

 

“You’re gonna for pay this, Kise”

  
“Yes, Aominecchi.” Their lips crash once again, and Aomine rips off the latex skin from the nape of Kise’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nash and Haizaki are ooc.
> 
> Also, since this is a long (for me) update and its 12:20 AM and my beta still isn't back, this chapter is most likely filled with grammar errors and other glaring mistakes.

“Shit, Kise, you were so tight.” The two are basking in the glow of dusk. They are on Kise’s bed: Aomine has his head propped against the headboard while Kise lies on Aomine’s thigh. A mint-colored candle burns on Kise’s nightstand and imbues the room with the scent of warm vanilla and pine. Aomine runs one hand through Kise’s tangled blonde locks, the other holding a cigarette. Kise purrs, relishing in their fulfillment of love after two month of… well… for a lack of better words…  _ only masturbation _ . 

 

“Ne, Aominecchi, I never knew you liked it loose,” Kise turns to face Aomine, his golden eyes sparkling champagne bubbles under the brilliant sunset. 

 

Aomine chuckles, “After so many years.” He exhales a cloud of smoke, reminiscing their younger days when they were both simpler, pure, and unafraid of life like young fledglings that thought they could fly the distance of oceans and back. Kise can see him swallowing, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, from this angle. He tilts his head up a little, a sliver of sweet bitterness that only comes with age in his eyes. His jawline is a work of a cruel god, weathered by the cries of an unkind fate. So much has changed, yet so much has remained the same.

 

“Hey, you came back early from your training camp,” Kise remarks, trying to lighten the mood.  Aomine is part of the military police.

 

“Yeah, ‘cause I missed you too much,” he says as he plants a kiss on Kise’s swollen lips, a simple kiss no more.

 

“How was it, Aominecchi?” Kise asks.

 

“Son of a bitch. Total waste of time. That bastard Akashi wants to increase patrol along the grey region bordering Seirin. Always has too much on his mind,” he then whispers to Kise, “I wish I was here fucking you instead.” Kise blushes; his Aominecchi is always so vulgar. Aomine playfully slaps Kise’s ass, “Let’s get you cleaned up,” and picks Kise up into the shower. 

 

***

 

“Stop… stop… It’s too much~ I have work to report… to… ah” Kise leans desperately against the tile wall. His legs are like gelatin from so much  _ exercise _ in the morning.

 

Aomine smacks Kise’s ass again. “Geez, I’m trying to help you, okay?” A devious smile appears on his face as he “accidentally” pokes Kise’s prostrate again. “We gotta get all of my banana milk out of your little boy pussy.” Aomine curls his two fingers and slowly drags them out of Kise, his fingers coated with thick cum. He relishes in how easily he can turn his Kise on but nonetheless continues teasing him. Did Kise really think he was going to be satisfied after only three rounds?

 

“See?” He holds his fingers to Kise, showing him the prize he found, “Look how much there is.” Pretending to just notice Kise’s erect member, Aomine flicks it, successfully incurring a cry from Kise. “Geez, Kise why are you getting so turned? You want my dick that much?” He shoves himself up Kise’s sore hole in one swift motion and begins to move. “Is that better, little whore?”

 

“Stop~~,” Kise whines, “Ah… Ahomine… cchi… too much… you’re too… big…” With that Kise unknowingly triggers the beast inside Aomine. 

 

“Fuck.” Aomine slams his dick into Kise again and again, and with that, Kise can say no more but incomprehensible moans.

 

The night is still young…

 

***

 

Dr. Nash A. Gold, Jr., Ph.D. is thoroughly confused as to why the university president would request a meeting with him. He has been teaching and facilitating research on population demographics at Teiko University ever since he completed his Ph.D. in sociology from the University of Rakuzan, the oldest and most renowned school of higher learning in the Empire, three years ago. He has won countless awards on his studies and publications on societal structure and stability, especially in regards to the function of the Omega. The academia hails him as a prodigy, and Nash is a hundred percent sure any university would be beyond delighted to have him as a part of the faculty. His research is running smoothly, enough funds and no sort of potential ethics problems regarding his studies; his Ph.D. students are brilliant for the most part; and he behaves politely and courteously towards everyone, always the model Alpha.  _ So what could possibly go wrong? _ Nash hesitants as he enters the president’s office.

 

“Good morning, Dr. Gold. Please make yourself comfortable,” greets President Kozo Shirogane, the corner of his eyes creases as he smiles that unreadable old person smile.

 

“Good morning, President Shirogane,” Nash responds. Shirogane’s unreadable face irks Nash.

 

“I’m sure you are quite confused as to why you are called in today, Dr. Gold,” pausing to he sips his espresso, “Ah, look at me, you must forgive my aging mind. Would you like something to drink? ”

 

“No thank you, Mr. President.” Nash is not really patient with these excess formalities.

 

“Alright, where was I? Right, you see, Dr. Gold, I’m sure you know as well as I that Teiko University is extremely grateful to have you on our faculty. You are a wonderful addition to our sociology department, which as you are aware of has a  _ little _ competition going on with the sociology department at the University of Rakuzan, your alma mater of course. So, as it is self-evident, Teiko cannot wish for better, Dr. Gold. Your studies and recent paper  _ On the Behalf of the Omega _ have even caught the attention of the Emperor himself. Yet…” Shirogane pauses again. 

 

Nash, smiling, “Please if you have any concerns. I have a meeting with my Ph.D. student at twelve thirty.” He has no patience with this rambling: he knows how good he is and does not need reaffirmation.

 

Shirogane smiles again. He passes Nash a book. “I have been notified by a few colleagues that uh…” unsure how to finish his sentence, “This is not very characteristic of your work, Dr. Gold.”

 

Nash glances at the book cover:  _ The Histories of a Species of New Humans _ by Dr. Nash A. Gold, Jr., Ph.D., 3030, professor at Teiko University. Nash raises an eyebrow. This is still of one of his works in progress. He opens to a random page.

 

_ … the combination of biology and mechanics. The mecha, a robotic fighting suit, is the new armor of humanity. It functions on a complicated mechanism that allows the armor to attach to the Alpha is a certain way. This certain way is dictated by the pattern of the S cells, or special cells, on the Alpha’s body. Each Alpha has a distinct pattern of S cells unique to themselves. This allows precise identification of the mecha and its owner. This revolutionized warfare, allowing people to challenge and defend themselves against the superhybrids, a general term for any creature that hunts humans… _

 

Copied verbatim from an introductory textbook on mecha and military technologies read by every child who has completely primary education. Nash quickly flips to another page.

 

_ It is based in biological design that the Alpha has every right to dominate over the Omega. Thus, this is the answer to our social stability. As long as this statement holds, our everlasting population decline will not be a problem... _

 

**What. The. Fuck.** A vein pops up on Nash’s temple; deep valleys form between his eyebrows. Murder shines in his eyes, and his lips are pressed in a thin line. Whoever the fuck published this under his name is going to pay. A lot. Nash takes a deep breath, hoping to quell an uncharacteristic migraine forming in his head, and the image of the only imbecile who would so impudently cross him so illuminates in his mind. He takes another moment to regain composure. “Mr. President, please excuse me,” Nash rushes for the door with the book in hand, “I will have this  _ sorted _ .”

 

***

 

“Haizaki-kun, did you paint these?” inquires an Omega in her early twenties with the looks that Haizaki is  _ definitely _ attracted to.  She is an undergraduate student of neuroscience at Teiko University and currently an interview subject for Nash’s research project. Her interview conducted by Haizaki, one of Nash’s undergraduate research students, has just ended. They are in Nash’s meeting room, and on the walls of the spacious and well-lit room are series of oil paintings, some of galaxies and stars and some of a more abstract nature, from Nash’s undergraduate days at Rakuzan. A particular one that shows two racing horses, an extinct species of Old Earth animals, catches the Omega’s eye.

 

“Oh yes, of course. I have a deep passion for art since my early days,” Haizaki responds, not expecting such a question. Clearly, Omega has a special interest in the horse one. “That one is okay, isn’t it? If I may say so myself,” Haizaki points at the painting, “Beautiful pastel, I’d say, but not as beautiful as you.”

 

“Oh Haizaki-kun! You’re too kind,” the Omega chimes, blushing cherry red at Haizaki’s compliment.

 

“I would kiss your hand to show my love for you, m’lady,” Haizaki says chivalrously, “But I’d probably be thrown in jail for harassment then, and your Alpha would beat the shit out of me too.” Both Haizaki and the young Omega laugh at Haizaki’s joke. In the corners of the room are hidden cameras, meant to protect the safety of Omegas, that both are well aware of. 

 

Every inch of Teiko University is strictly patrolled and surveillanced by the military police to eliminate any chance of potential threat to the Omegas on campus. This is not an unique occurrence: the entire Capital planet, where roughly 70% of the entire Omega population lives, is under constant monitoring: every shop, every street, every alley, every corner of the planet is laden with surveillance instruments. In addition, a chip inserted into the Omega’s left wrist at birth automatically sends an alert to the military police anytime the Omega feels threatened. Afterall, it is the first and foremost law to denizens of the Empire that every Omega must be protected at all cost. Of course, this is only second nature to Alphas.

 

“HAIZAKI! YOU BASTARD!” Nash whirlwinds into the his meeting room and smashes the book on the coffee table in front of Haizaki. Realizing the presence of another in the room, Nash apologizes and curses Haizaki for making him so aggressive in front of an Omega. “Forgive me. I didn’t know you were here. If…” 

 

“Oh, it’s okay Dr. Gold. I was just going to leave anyways,” the Omega politely interrupts Nash and exits the meeting room. Nash waits until she is well into the hallways to begin pouring his boiling rage onto Haizaki, who is still oblivious of his wrongdoings.

 

“Haizaki! What the fuck is this?!” Nash points at the book.

 

“Chill, Nash.” Haizaki takes a sip of water, “Want some?”

 

“Haizaki Shogo.” Nash’s emerald eyes pierces into Haizaki’s steel grey ones, something inexplicable changes in his demeanor.

 

_ Crap _ . He has just triggered the other side of Nash.  _ There’s no way to get out of it now.  _ Even Haizaki knows better than to lie to Nash’s Belial Eye.

 

“I… just did what you told me to do…” Haizaki meekly responds, desperately trying to avoid Nash’s wrath. 

 

“You are solely responsible for interviewing subjects of the study, not writing the compilation and analysis of the data. That is Jason’s job.”

 

“Well, yeah. But like this time it really wasn’t my fault! Jason had to go a cousin’s civil union ceremony, so he told me to ‘Just write some background shit or some shit and copy some shit from this if you get stuck’ and handed me a bunch of old articles and theses.” Seeing how Nash is not responding to his excuses, Haizaki sheepishly scratches his cornrows and continues. “Well you how I am with writing stuff. I copy everything,” Haizaki says matter-of-factly.

 

Nash rubs his temple. He is not in the mood to deal with Haizaki’s plagiarism. “And you handed this pile of plagiarized dung to the publisher? What is this line ‘As long as this statement holds, our everlasting population decline will not be a problem’? Have you not learned anything in your last few years as a useless Omega studies major? Do you not know that no one has a solution to the population problem that has plagued us for the last three thousand years? Or else, perhaps, we wouldn’t have a problem?!” 

 

“Well, uh…” 

 

“Fuck me,” Nash says to himself aloud, “Fuck me. And fuck you and fuck Jason.” Nash can’t take this stupidity anymore. He storms out of the meeting room. Before exiting Nash casually pronounces Haizaki’s sentence, “Oh, by the way, tell Jason that both of you are suspended from the University.” Haizaki’s blanched face provides a bit of satisfaction to Nash at last.

 

_ Dear heavens, how did I end up with these fuckheads? How can they screw up such easy tasks? _ Nash sighs questioning his life and his career choice. At least this shit of a book is not published. At least his reputation is not permanently tarnished.

 

***

 

A shadow bearing an air of gravitas walks into Kuroko’s apartment room. It seems to not cross the stranger’s mind that he is an intruder breaking into someone’s private property. He situates himself comfortably on Kuroko’s twin sized bed. 

 

The stranger observes a sleeping Kuroko: his small, malnourished frame, curled in fetal position, faces the wall. He shivers, and an unpleasant expression emerges on his features, evident that he is in the midst of a nightmare. “Shhh…”  The stranger whispers in Kuroko ears while applying a square sticker onto his back and spoons his shivering body. Soon the little patch of sedatives ceases Kuroko’s nightmare, promising a dreamless slumber. His tense body relaxes into that of the stranger, clinging to the radiating warmth. His breaths evens from anxious exhalations to faint, long-drawn sighs.

 

The stranger smirks deviously; a thought pops into his mind, his left eye twinkling specks of sunlight in the pitch black room. He brushes aside Kuroko’s long cerulean hair and swoops down to kiss Kuroko’s long slender neck, a ghastly shade of white, closing his eyes and enjoying the tingling sensations of his lips to his skin.

 

First soft, gentle pecks down his protruding spine. 

 

Then he traces the curves of each vertebrae with his tongue.

 

The harder kisses and the light bruises forming along, marking his presence on his body in a loose array of poetry.

 

Then he stops. 

 

Kuroko stirs a bit in his sleep, his unconscious secretly yearning for the familiar caress. A barely audible whimper escapes his pale lips but failing to escape the stranger’s ear. His reaction seems to please the stranger, and he devoutly embraces his lips til they were a wet peachy hue, as though the act is his prayer, a final plea, for a sleeping god who has abandoned his world.

 

He returns his attention to the base of his neck, his neglected Omega gland throbbing. He gently licks the delicate skin, so cautiously as if it is the most brittle of porcelains, and traces the edges of the swollen gland, teasing it playfully, and then the bite mark. He aligns his teeth with the scar and scrapes them against his skin, an endeavor to awaken the innate desires so deeply embedded in his body. He slowly reaches his cold hand down, stroking his most vulnerable body part, inducing a little shake from the unfamiliar coldness.

 

Suddenly, he sucks the swollen area violently like a child finally deciding to shatter something he cannot have. Then a rain of sloppy kisses. A string of murmurs flows from his lips like a string of pearls. Unintelligible mumbles from one and muffled “Tetsuya, Tetsuya…” from the other. Nothing more but the tender night and the ruffle of the sheets…

 

They are two little paper boats in a stormed-gathered sea, two battered souls lost amidst tempestuous waves.

 

And only in that slight moment are they one…  indistinguishable from the other… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as to how Kuroko got a hold of Nash’s book, it will remain a mystery for now…
> 
> And as to how Nash ended up with these dumb dumbs, we will never know.
> 
> Please comment for motivation ♥╭╮♥ More motivation equals more frequent and longer updates. Simple math (✿◠‿◠)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a newbie, and this is my first time. Minna-san~ Please be gentle and comment for motivation, criticism, concerns, etc. 
> 
> Also, my beta is on a trip right now, so it is not beta-ed.


End file.
